


Light 'Em Up

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cutesy, F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Love, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Straightforwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro met her & realized he finally didn't have to wait for his slower companions. She was just as fast as him, maybe even faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speedsters Come In Pairs

Pietro walked casually into the training/exercise room the Helicarrier of SHIELD had to offer, he wearing merely a white tank top & a pair of black joggers with worn sneakers. However, something was different; the place was usually empty, but on one treadmill was a girl. Her hair to her shoulders & flipped over to one side, she was in a black vest of some sort, with black pants, & a towel draped around her neck. Pietro's eyes continued watching her as she chugged down a bottle of water, careless throwing it to the ground with what looked to be dozens of others. The silver/white haired guy questioned how long she'd been running.

"Oh, hey..." the girl waved at him, shutting off the machine & hopping off it. "Sup, I'm Iron Man's daughter. Names Siegrain Stark." The brunette easily shook his hand & Pietro nodded.

"I'm Pietro-"

"Maximoff? Yea, your hero names Quicksliver no?" Pietro nodded, "Yea, Tony told me about you & your sister Wanda. Nice to have yah aboard." Siegrain congratulated.

"Thanks..." he replied, "So how long have you been running? I've never seen you here before." Pietro asked curiously. Siegrain moved out his way, allowing him to start jogging on the treadmill. Siegrain leaned lightly on the front.

"I'm usually in the lab with my dad & Bruce, they run tests on me & my ability. That & I'm usually running around in fields, & stuff in remote areas." Siegrain explained casually, making a bottle appear from god knows where, & took a gulp from that one. Pietro huffed, "Oh, I've been running for the last ten hours." He nearly tripped but Siegrain appeared besides him, catching his arm for support. Pietro blinked at her in shock.

"You're fast, like me?" He asked. Siegrain nodded, adoring his foreign accent.

"Yep, I've been running & slowly building up my stamina & endurance. Tony & Bruce run tests on me to see what my limit may be, & so far, I could run faster than the speed of light... But Fury tells me not to." She frowned & Pietro stopped the machine.

"Vhat? Vhy?" Pietro asked as he & her began to exit the gym without noticing. Siegrain talked, eyes straight ahead.

"Besides the fact of running, & causing a sonic boom first. I could tear up my body, & pretty much incinerate myself because of how fast I'd be moving. Like a meteor heading towards earth." He nodded in understanding, neither noticing they'd walked into the the main meeting place in the Helicarrier; people rapidly typing away, others talking into Bluetooths, whether to other SHIELD agents, or the engineers of the floating fortress. And they definitely didn't notice the looks the Avengers were giving them. Banner was smirking, as were both Clint & Natasha. Steve was giving them a suspicious look, & Tony seemed down right pissed.

"Sister! Where have thou returned from?" Siegrain jumped at the bombing voice behind her & Pietro. He was shoved aside & arms wrapped around Siegrain, lifting her off the floor.

"Hey'yah Thor!" She chirped & turned in his grasp to hug him back. The blonde Asgardian smiled merrily at both of the teens in front of him.

"Ah, young love!" Thor said causing both Pietro & Siegrain to look at the other confused. They shrugged it off & Siegrain looked away from the god she called her brother.

"No, no! No young love here Thor," Tony butted in, inserting himself between the two speedsters. Nearly knocking over Siegrain in the process.

"Vait? Vhat is happening?" Pietro questioned aloud, "Vhat is vrong vith your dad Siegrain?" He leaned forward to look at the brunette.

"I don't know. He's being delusional I suppose." She shrugged & flitted around Tony to stand next to Pietro, he smiled downward at her fondly. "Wanna go get some ice cream? I know this awesome ice cream parlor." Siegrain questioned.

"Sure." Tony opened his mouth to object but the two had already left the building.

"Nope! Someone track them now!" Tony yelled flailing his arms. Fury smiled too small for anyone to notice while the other Avengers rolled their eyes.

"What's the harm?" Natasha asked him.

"She's too young!" The scientist replied.

"She's sixteen, for Christ's sake." Clint said back causing Tony to gap at him too.

"Not you. She's not ready." Even Thor gave him a disapproving look, "Cap?" Tony said almost begging. Steve glanced away, unable to disagree nor agree. "Banner?"

"As much as you- we want to deny it. She's getting older, she needs to go out with the opposite sex sometimes, not be cooped up in a lab for various testing." Bruce said calmly, fixing his spectacles. Tony groaned & ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not you too..." he murmured defeatedly. Tony walked away, but not before ordering to have cameras of some sorts watching them. No way would he let that lunatic have his precious child.


	2. Parenting A+ Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Tony can't handle his baby or the insults.
> 
> The chapter where Clint & Natasha fuck around too much & bet.
> 
> The chapter where Thor is an approving brother.
> 
> The chapter where Vision is confused.
> 
> The chapter where Cap curses.

"So you're an orphan too uh." Siegrain said licking her ice cream cone dipped in chocolate. Pietro nodded, looking confusedly at the girl besides him.

"Aren't you Stark's daughter?" He questioned, brows furrowed in confusion. Siegrain thought it over, shaking her head.

"Nah, he adopted me." She admitted lowly, slouching a bit. "Now that I think about it, I think he only did it to study me." Siegrain added. Pietro shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he cares about you. How can you not tell?" He asked leaning in a bit closer. Siegrain shrugged & looked away, wind lashing her hair behind her. "Stark got so defensive over the young love thing  the blonde, hammer vielding one said." Pietro reminded. She chuckled & looked at him with soft brown eyes.

"You mean Thor?" She smiled, "Yea, my brother as I call him. But still, I know Tony loves me & all, but the thought of him using me for only my power keeps entering my mind." Siegrain said as if reliving a not so distant memory. She didn't even hear the male besides her move, more or less feel his presence directly in front of her. She blinked, facing forward only to realize he had his arms on either side of her, she still sitting atop the park bench.

His blue eyes holding her own gaze, "Stark adores you, don't doubt his love for you, more or less his reasoning behind taking you in. It's obvious..." Pietro murmured, "Anyone could see it..." he trailed off, eyes wandering to his cone long forgotten on the ground. Siegrain gulped.

"See what?" He came back from his daydreaming, blue eyes even more intense than before. Pietro leaned impossibly close & Siegrain could literally feel the pent up energy that shook through his very core, she recognized its feeling for she too felt it her whole life. It livened up things for her, that energy.

"How special, & beautiful you are." Pietro said straightforwardly, "I'd protect you like you were my own." He said lowly, inching forward. Siegrain didn't know whether to panic or not, Tony never taught he jack shit about kissing! Thank god at that! His hand came up, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you vant me to stop, say so." Pietro informed, eyes shutting just before his lips connected with hers. Siegrain relaxed into the kiss, hands coming to rest on broad shoulders, before one tangled in his messy hair, pulling him closer. Fireworks went off behind her closed eyes, lighting up the darkness, & she sighed into the kiss, bringing a smile to Pietro's lips.

 

* * *

 

"OOOOOOOO!" Clint & Natasha said loudly. Seconds later Tony came storming out the lab, hair a mess & a deadly look in his eyes when he saw what the commotion was about.

"He's gonna pay!" He exclaimed. Bruce crossed his arms, smirking at the entire scene.

"PIETRO & SIEGRAIN SITTING IN A TREE." Clint sang loudly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Natasha joined only to piss off the billionaire. Clint & Natasha continued mockingly, "FIRST COME LOVES. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES-"

"Thor with Vision!" Thor said boomingly. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing as he waltzed back into the lab with Bruce in tow. Natasha & Clint blinked, staring at the duo before pointing to the screen. "Siegrain already getting more action than her brother at that age?" Thor said with an approving tone.

"NOT HELPING THOR!" Tony yelled.

 

* * *

 

Siegrain wasn't too pleased when Pietro pulled away, & yanked him back in, smashing her lips to his slightly chapped ones. She'd never done this before, but Pietro noticed she was a fast learner. Siegrain smiled into the kiss as his hands rested firmly on her hips, pulling her more into him as his tongue probed her mouth for entrance. She gladly opened, moaning at the sensation of Pietro's warm muscle rubbing against her own in harmony.

"Pietro?" Siegrain panted softly surprised at how fast he pulled away. Worry lacing his blue eyes, he waited patiently (surprisingly) for her to continue. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked, running her fingers through his soft hair. Pietro closed his eyes, humming at the repetitive, calming touch.

"Vhy'd you kiss me?" Siegrain's eyes widened at what her answer would be, & blushed a deep red. He smirked knowingly.

 

* * *

 

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" Clint slammed down his drink, "HE'S GONNA SAY IT!" He yelled just as Fury appeared, amusement on his face. Tony stomped back into the room, waving a wrench violently at the archer.

"NO, ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS SHE SAYS IT FIRST!" Natasha betted just as Thor held back Tony. Clint shook her hand.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Tony threw the wrench & both agents dodged it.

"I know Siegrain. She spills the beans in seconds, she can't handle pressure." Natasha stared knowingly. Clint cocked a brow at his friend.

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY BABY!" Tony yelled offendedly in the background. Thor laughed heartily at the bickering amongst his friends.

"Quicksliver, last time I checked, is impatient. If she takes too long, he'll say it." Clint reminded.

 

* * *

 

"B-because... I like you..." Siegrain whispered softly, leaning forward & seeking out Pietro's lips. He smiled, a blush coloring his cheeks as he leaned in too, meshing their lips together once more as he held her close. They leaned away, heads pressed to one another.

"I love you too." Pietro said.

 

* * *

 

Clint sat there in shock, while Natasha did a victory dance about how right she was.

"Ha!" She laughed, "Suck my ass bird brain! Pay up!" Natasha said. Reluctantly he did & left the place, grumbling about how it was rigged. Tony was released by Thor & was now destroying all of SHIELD. Vision sat there, staring confusedly at the screen.

"What has happened? Why is everyone distressed?" He asked looking to Thor.

"Love, Vision. Love." He stared simply & left as well. Vision went back to the monitor, eyes narrowing as he tried comprehending the human emotion.

"Love?"

 

* * *

 

Pietro & Siegrain entered the room, fingers laced as they laughed causally, but stopped abruptly at the look Tony gave them.

"Hey dad, meet my boyfriend?" Siegrain said ducking away. Tony marched up to them, glaring at Pietro who stared back unimpressed, before looking to his guilty daughter. "What's my punishment?" Tony couldn't stay angry, he just left to go & destroy more stuff before he decided to destroy Pietro. At that moment, Captain America appeared, walking through his friends to Pietro.

"You hurt her, I'll kick your ass." The patriotic hero threatened seriously, "We all will." Siegrain laughed as the other Avengers glared menacingly at the Maximoff twin. Pietro nodded, not seeming the least bit bothered by the fact.

 _"... Language..."_ Siegrain said directing the comment towards Cap. He groaned  & deflated at the reminder.

"You're never letting that go, are you?" He asked with sadden blue eyes. Siegrain tugged Pietro along, smiling over her shoulder.

"Nope!" With that they both flitted away, papers left rustling, & a few dazed SHIELD agents on the floor. Cap sighed to himself, smiling hopefully at where the two lover birds just stood.

"Like father like daughter." He huffed. Cap turned around to find the others staring at him expectantly, "Not you too! Drop it already!" Cap whined defeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos welcome :3


End file.
